Reflections
by the acorn of destiny
Summary: a very, very old fanfic, that I just can't take down, because it's the first I'd ever writen. implied clex slash. monologueish with devistating grammatical errors.


Title: Reflections  
PG: Merely implied slash. A little description on the cuteness of Clark.  
Paring: Lex/Clark (implied, not stated)  
Notes: This was my very first serious fanfic. I think it turned out well hoping Please be gentle

The sky over the small town was gray and dismal. Everything looked as though it had frozen in time, except the rain, which still flowed wistfully from the clouds, gathering in drops upon the leaves and branches of the surrounding woods. It had been raining a lot then, which wasn't exactly typical weather pattern, and it caused the small cement roads to transform into glistening streams, winding their way through the quiet world.

Lex, standing solemnly in his living room, sipped at a glass of red wine that he had been holding, and sighed wearily. The melancholy cloud covering had done little to help his mood. He was exhausted. Exhausted from fighting himself, exhausted from fighting the world around him. He frowned, realizing that his thoughts had again begun to drift back to Clark. He had been fighting it all day long. He had tried to dwell on the company, the work he should have been doing, anything, anything but Clark, anything but that beautiful, uncertain boy.

Never in his life, had he been so afraid of thinking. It was really quite silly. He smirked. And why? Because he was fond of him, no less. He sat down, deciding inevitably to contemplate the awkward situation. What is my attraction to Clark anyway? He thought. Likeness? Love? Either way you look at it, it still has that ominous air of perversion. Would he really pull away from their relationship simply due to some homophobic fear? There really was no ground for such nonsense. Clark is my friend, he assured himself, and I'm having this feeling of foreboding simply because of our closeness.

He looked down at the crimson liquid in his glass and smirked, thinking of the last time Clark was over, and Lex had offered him a drink. It was like seeing it all over again, seeing that nervous and conflicting look in his eyes. He was so strong and yet so weak at the same time. And he could be so unsure, if you caught him in the right situation.

Lex pressed his teeth against his lower lip. This was insanity. Maybe that fear he'd been feeling really did have ground. Maybe their relationship really was beginning to become something more...

Something one-sided... Lex mused. Perhaps he had feelings for Clark, but as far as Clark knew, Lex thought of him as a little brother; someone to look out for. He smiled at his own foolishness. More than likely it was just loneliness. He had been lonely and empty in his hard, cold, stone fortress. Clark had saved him, and demanded nothing in return. Such behavior is far more than admirable. It was unbelievable. It was really something of a fairy tale.

But after that moment; after that moment of waking up from near-death, after being pulled from the grasp of his liquid fate, and seeing his angel kneeled over him, with that look, a look of such concern, such empathy... seeing him like that, in that hope, that fear...

Someone was afraid for Lex. Not of him, but for him. Someone was worried, concerned. And it felt good. God how it felt good. Ever since that moment, they had only grown closer. They could only grow closer.

But he couldn't deny that things were changing. Mostly it was himself, Lex. He wanted Clark. He wanted Clark in a way that he could never speak allowed. And every time he was near the boy, those desires would surface in his mind, distract him, overpower him.

More than anything he's ever wanted, he desired to grab that pretty farm-boy, pull him close, and press their lips together. God those lips... so full, so soft, so tempting. And that skin, that flawless, honey skin that stayed so smooth despite all the work he's done on his fathers farm. It was these things that tempted his thoughts toward his darker desire, this unspeakable fantasy.

And what a body he had, that Clark. Those firm, toned muscles, teasing the eye from beneath his thin white t-shirt.

Lex felt the heat growing between his legs. What was he doing anyway? He's never dwelled on something beyond his reach... but nothing he's wanted has really been beyond his reach before. He took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly, trying to relax himself, and calm his hormones. Contemplating so long on something was not usual to him. But then again, this wasn't exactly a usual situation. Yes, he's been attracted to people before but they were all women, flings, sexual. This was Clark, someone who not only existed in the world, but someone who existed in Lex's world. Someone who had become more than just that kid down the road in a town that he hated, more than just a pawn in his little game. He was his friend. His passion.


End file.
